


Trou Noir

by HaruCarnage



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Technology, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Le monde de la SF me plait un peu trop pour mon propre bien. Et le fait que je refait ma culture en regardant Stargate n'arrange rien. Ceci est un cadeaux en plusieurs partie. Dans quoi je me lance encore, tu vas me dire. Dans un autre projet, encore.
Relationships: Earl/Sasha
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Trou Noir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ninquelotefanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninquelotefanfic/gifts).



> Le monde de la SF me plait un peu trop pour mon propre bien. Et le fait que je refait ma culture en regardant Stargate n'arrange rien. Ceci est un cadeaux en plusieurs partie. Dans quoi je me lance encore, tu vas me dire. Dans un autre projet, encore.

Cette histoire, c’est sur celle de deux univers qui n’aurait pas dû se rencontrer et pourtant. Sasha n’avait pas vraiment la motivation de faire cette exploration de l’univers. Il préférait être dans son canapé à regarder des séries. Mais le monde entier voulait savoir si oui ou non, il y avait cette vie ailleurs. Cette mission était purement suicidaire. Il le savait bien, c’est aussi pour ça qu’il avait signé depuis que sa femme était partie en lui laissant que des dettes, il avait fait des pieds et des mains pour s’en sortir. Jouer les rats de laboratoire n’avait pas été suffisant pour éponger cette dette. Il y avait ce projet d’envoyer un homme dans un trou noir. Ce phénomène spatial avait toujours fasciné un bon nombre de scientifiques. Et lui, il n’avait rien à perdre. Même affronter les épreuves, elles n’étaient rien comparé à ce qu’il pouvait ressentir. Ce vide immense en lui. Pas que sa femme lui manquait, loin de là. C’était surtout sa fille. Mais la jeune fille avait été claire, elle ne voulait pas d’un déchet comme lui comme père.

Il n’était pas toujours disponible pour les gens, son métier qui se faisait à la maison n’avait rien arrangé. Bien sûr, c’était bien sympa quand la boite de jeu dans laquelle il bossait fonctionnait. Mais à la première galère, ils avaient licencié à la chaîne et la place qu’avait Sasha avait sauté. Tout simplement. Quand il enfila son costume pour aller dans l’espace, il écouta que vaguement les gens qui bourdonnaient autour de lui.

« Faites attention au boîtier sur votre costume, c’est lui qui nous permettra d’enregistrer vos signes vitaux, mais aussi les sons qui pourraient vous entourer. On compte sur vous pour prouver qu’il y a bien quelque chose. Avec vos données, on pourra envoyer d’autres personnes dans ces endroits. À présent, vous ne verrez plus rien. »

Il hocha la tête avant d’entrer dans la fusée, elle était programmée pour aller droit dans le trou noir. Même sans ça, le corps céleste l’aurais attiré. Pour occuper son temps, il chanta. Les pubs qui tournaient dans son esprit. Ça devait sûrement agacer la base, car aucune réponse de cet endroit. Même le son avait disparu, le laissant dans le silence, enfin, c’était relatif, car dans son esprit, le son y était toujours. C’était fou. Il commençait à suffoquer. Il retint sa respiration et ferma les yeux en comptant d’abord en russe, puis en anglais. Il commençait à sentir ses limites, il prit une grande bouffée d’air. Grossière erreur. Dès qu’il le fit. Sa tête tournait. Il se sentit partir. Il allait y passer. Ce monde lui avait fait une fleur en le laissant aller dans l’espace pour s’y reposer éternellement. Il voulut dire quelque chose. Mais rien. Absolument rien ne sortait de ses lèvres. Son souffle s’en échappait juste. Douce ironie quand elle nous tenait.

Depuis combien de temps, il n’avait pas vu ses images, cette joie qui venait lui lacérer le cœur. Ces instants qui n’étaient plus qu’à présent qu'un souvenir amer. Cette tendresse envers lui. Elle avait laissé place à une grande tristesse. Une infinie tristesse. Qui s’exprima alors qu’un souffle s’échappait de ses lèvres le rapprochant de sa fin.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps, il était là. Nageant entre deux eaux. Sa conscience toujours là. Mais dans un flou. Comme s’il flottait. Peut-être que la pesanteur s’était désactivée. Peut-être que les appareils n’avaient pas supporté son passage. Respirait-il encore ? Il en savait strictement rien. Il voulait juste que tout ça se finisse. Par la perte de son esprit dans le vide spatial. Ou sa résurrection. Cette idée le ferait presque rire. Sauf qu’il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il perdit conscience à nouveau. Se réveillerait-il la prochaine fois ? C’était une bonne question. 

Quand il sentait quelque chose sur son visage, il était conscient qu’il était vivant. Mais plus dans son vaisseau. Sauf si son casque spatial avait éclaté. Il avait envie de toucher cette chose qui le gênait. Mais ses mains ne bougeaient pas. Les avait-on attachées ? Il en savait rien. Il essaya d’ouvrir ses yeux. Mais il sentit qu’un seul d’entre eux le faire. Les lumières autour de lui l’aveuglaient. Il ferma son œil. Le temps que cette lumière lui tue moins la rétine.

Quand il ouvrit son œil, il découvrait qu’il portait un masque respiratoire sur le visage. De l’air était là. Il leva les mains. Il avait perdu un œil dans son voyage. Il était aussi entouré de liquide. Un liquide sûrement soignant. Car il ressentait aucune douleur. Juste cette envie de sortir de cette chose ; de savoir dans quel drôle d’endroit ; et pourquoi il ne portait pas sa tenue ? Pourquoi était-il nu. Tant de questions, mais aucune réponse ne venait à lui. Il lâcha un soupir. Au moins, à part son œil, tout semblait aller. Ses cicatrices sur son corps avaient même diminué. Ces coupures sur le bras avaient complètement disparues. Preuve qu’il avait vécu sur le fil. Tout ce temps.

Rencontreraient-ils des petits gris ? Ou des petits hommes verts ? Il se demandait même si la chose qui se présenterait aurait quelque chose à voir avec ce que le monde avait imaginé d’eux. Il le saurait bientôt normalement. Des silhouettes s’approchaient du liquide. Peut-être qu’ils étaient là. Mais qu’il ne pouvait pas le voir. Juste apercevoir ces silhouettes. De taille humaine. Mais en étaient-ils ? Non, ce n’était pas possible. Absolument impossible. Enfin, pas tant que ça. Mais il n'était pas encore paré à savoir, bien que la curiosité le poussait à s’approcher. Le liquide n'était pas si fluide que de l’eau. Il avait plus la texture d’un gel assez épais. Pour la couleur, il aurait dis un jaune un peu étrange. Il n’en avait pas vu de pareil sur terre. Pourtant, il savait à quel point certains artistes pouvaient expérimenter des choses pour savoir plus. Il lâcha un soupir. Il n’était pas encore paré à sortir de cet endroit. Mais il était vivant, en quelque sorte.

Cette pensée le fit rire plus qu’il le pensait. Il passa un moment à s’exclaffer tout seul. Il se doutait que ce liquide était à la fois pour le soigner et pour respecter son intimité. À quoi ressemblaient ces êtres ? En tout cas, ils étaient avancés technologiquement parlant. Il ferma son œil. Il avait vraiment perdu un de ses yeux. Son regard ambré dont il était si fier perdait un peu de son charme. Il s’endormi, laissant son corps se reconstruire en quelque sorte.

Quand il se réveilla. Le liquide diminuait doucement. La lumière forte le fit plisser de yeux. Il sentit quelque chose s’accrocher à son oreille. Comme les pinces à linge quand on les accrochait à soi-même au lieu de pendre le linge. Il observa du mieux qu’il le pouvait, les silhouette se préciser. La première chose qu’il remarqua, c’est que leur peau était violette avec des oreilles soignes des elfes de la fantasy. Pas trop longues, c’était assez beau. Mais aussi ce qui l’intigua, c’est la queue qui pendant et s’agitait. Quelles étranges personnes. Il souleva un sourcil.

« Où je suis tombé ? »

Il vit un sourire se dessiner sur une personne qui portait une légère barbe et semblait très solide. Le genre d'homme qui ne fallait pas embêtter...

« Bienvenue sur Galda, là où vivent les Ozis. Ce que nous sommes. Et toi, chose rose. Qu’est que tu es ? Ton vaisseau est un peu primitif, le retour chez toi te sera impossible.  
\- Je m’en moque. Je n’ai rien à faire sur Terre. Je suis un Humain. J’ai aussi un nom Sasha Corrow.  
\- Nomme-moi Earl, mon nom complet est Ezrael Anako Ritalin Larso. Donc on en raccourci, c’est Earl. Je ne suis pas vraiment un scientifique, plus un quelqu’un qui pourra t’aider sur Galda, mais aussi t’apprendre la langue. Les langues des Ozis, pour le moment la trince t’aidera. »

C’était sûrement ça ce qui lui pinçait l’oreille. Ça l’aidait donc à comprendre ce que disait cet homme. Il y avait genre un traducteur sur cette chose. Bien plus performant que certains traducteurs terriens. 

« Tu dois avoir des questions, pose-les moi vite. J’ai d’autres chose à faire que jouer les mamans d’un être venu d’ailleurs.  
\- Les ozis sont tous comme toi ?  
\- Oui et non, comme tous les tiens ne sont pas pareils. On commerce avec d’autres peuples comme les Tarra, tu en verras sûrement, ils sont impressionnants, mais pas méchants en soi. C’est la première fois que je vois une personne de ta race. Humain donc. Dois-je te nommer Saco ?  
\- Sasha, ça me suffira. Mais pourquoi je n’ai plus mon œil ?  
\- Ah, tu t’es écrasé sur un plan de la planète un peu isolé, tu étais entre la vie et la mort quand le ozis t’as trouvé. Une belle ozis, au passage. Mes gens de ce monde pourront te plaire. Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas rentrer ?  
\- Ma compagne m’a quitté pour une autre personne.  
\- Je vois. Ce genre de chose arrive. Mais à quel point c’est difficile pour un humain d’être sans compagnon ?  
\- La terre fonctionne sur un système un peu spécial, on nomme ça l’argent. Contre quelque chose, on échange des bouts de papiers et des morceaux de métaux pas trop précieux.  
\- Étrange. Nous, on échange simplement. »

Donc ils fonctionnaient encore avec des trocs. C’était surprenant. Mais logique en soit. Peut-être que cette civilisation avait aussi connu un système monétaire. Mais l’avait laissé pour retourner au bon vieux troc. C’était un mal pour un bien. Il se grattait le cou.

« Mais j’en avais plus, et comme on en a besoin pour vivre. Je me suis lancé comme testeur de choses et d’autres. Je me suis vite retrouvé embarqué dans une expérience dans un trou noir.  
\- C’est pour ça que vous étiez dans cet état donc. Si proche de la mort. Nous t’avons gardé dans ce liquide pour te soigner. On n'a pas pu te donner un nouvel œil. Pas sans ton consentement.  
\- Un nouvel œil ? Genre en verre ? Robotique ?  
\- Robotique.   
\- Je ne dis pas non, par contre, je ne vais pas le laisser à la vue de tous, donc, je le cacherais.   
\- Sûrement un truc humain. Tiens, on s’habille comment chez vous ?  
\- On voit plus ou moins de peau que chez vous. Tout dépend. Mais j’avoue que la façon de vêtir m’intrigue un peu. Ça me va ?  
\- Pour des vêtements donnés, ça te va plutôt bien. Tu es un bel humain.  
\- Merci. »

Earl était donc un ozis. C’était la race de ce monde. Mais quel voyage il avait fait ? Bien plus long que celui prévu par l’équipe terrienne. Sans compter qu’il n’avait plus de radio. Il était rassuré, son ancien monde ne serait plus que des souvenirs. Il pourrait peut-être faire sa vie dans cet univers. Apprendre la langue sûrement, ça serait mieux, cette pince à son oreille deviendrait vite gênante. Quand il quittèrent l’hôpital, il vit pleins d’hommes et de femmes avec les même caractéristiques que cet Ozis. Sauf que lui, avait laissé sa barbe poussé. Il ne savait pas si c’était une façon de se démarquer du reste. Mais lui, ça l’arrangeait. Certains Ozis avaient des cheveux plus colorés, comme certains humains. Il n’était pas si choqué que ça. Puis voyant que l’autre était là pour l’aider, il en profita pour en savoir plus sur ce monde.

« Les ozis existent depuis combien de temps ?  
\- Hum, je dirais des milliers et des milliers de cycles des deux soleils.  
\- Vous en avez deux. Chez nous, on a un.  
\- C’est où chez toi ?  
\- On dit qu’on est dans la voie lactée.  
\- Cette appellation ne me dit rien. Mais je pense que j’irai voir quelqu’un qui en sait plus sur les autres mondes. Mais avant, je dois t’installer dans ta maison et conseiller de pas trop sortir sans la Trince. Sans ça, on risque de ne pas te comprendre. Et je ne veux pas perdre quelqu’un d’aussi agréable à l’oeil. »

Sasha souleva un sourcil. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de plaire à quelqu'un...


End file.
